Kakegurui Twin
Kakegurui Twin is a spin-off title that started serialization in Gangan Joker on September 19, 2015. The series is written by Homura Kawamoto and illustrated by Kei Saiki. The story focuses on Mary Saotome, one year before Yumeko Jabami transferred to Hyakkaou Private Academy. A prequel to Kakegurui, it is set a year before the main story's events and it is centered around a girl named Mary Saotome. A bright young girl born into an ordinary family, has passed her transfer examinations and has started to attend Hyakkaou Private Academy. It's an elite school with an exquisite twist - gambling has become a central part of the school's rules. Saotome adapts quickly to the school's outlandish system and soon succumbs to the gambling mania that she comes to be known for. Other Titles for the Spin-off are Kakegurui Futago, Kakeguri Futago Twins and Compulsive Gambler Twin. Story Mary Saotome enters the school and quickly meets one of her old classmates from elementary school who is already a housepet and explains the gambling system of the school. Another student, Kokoro Aiura, challenges Mary to a game of Speed Daifugo. Mary seems to be doing well, but Kokoro still manages to win somehow. Mary now owes Kokoro 300'000 Yen and is on the verge of becoming a housepet. But Tsuzura offers her 500'000 and thus Mary wants a rematch with Kokoro. She suspects that she is cheating and tricks her herself. Mary ends up winning and regains the money. Tsuzuru then says that she admires Mary. Mary then wants to gamble in order to gain more money. The gambling den she goes to is currently hosted by the Literature Club president Yukimi Togakushi. There aren't any other guests there. Then, Sachiko Juraku (the current vice-president) enters with her personal housepet. She declares that the den brings in to little money and Yukimi Togakushi will be expelled from it. However, Mary steps in and says she wants the den next. The Vice-president decides that Yukimi and Mary should gamble against each other for the ownership. Yukimi wins the first round, but due to Mary's pleading they play again. However, if she looses she will become the Sachiko's new housepet. She tricked Yukimi in the first round and ultimately won. Now she owns the gambling den and plans to make more money. Sachiko enters the student council room, where Runa Yomozuki is playing a video game against Aoi Mibuomi. The next morning, Mary meets Tsuzura who suffers more harassment, due to being a housepet. This prompts Mary to want to help her. In the gambling den, Yukimi awaits them and asks, if she can still use the room as a club room. They get their first few gamblers in the den and earn 30 million Yen. They are happy, but then Aoi from the Council shows up to play. They win the first few rounds, but Aoi bets more and more. Eventually he wins and they have to give up a lot of money. Aoi sees the troubling circumstances and lets them keep it. However, he wants Mary to join him due her gambling skills as it should help him destroy Kirari Momobami, the Student Council President. Characters *'Recurring' **Mary Saotome **Kirari Momobami **Sayaka Igarashi **Midari Ikishima **Shagatake **Runa Yomozuki **Yuriko Nishinotouin **Jun Kiwatari **Yumemi Yumemite **Inaho Yamato *'Introduced' **Tsuzura Hanatemari **Kokoro Aiura **Yukimi Togakushi **Mikura Sado **Sachiko Juraku **Aoi Mibuomi **Chitose Inui **Kanade Musubi **Ren Kochi **Kurumi Kurume **Haruto Kibashira **Mamoru Kuonji **Nobuya Sera **Sakura Miharutaki **Ouri Shimotsukiuri **Yumika Wada **Naoko & Houko Ougatou **Eneru Rokujou **Shimizu **Nadeshiko Rurichou **Kamishimo Nagi **Ibuki Soutarou Category:Media